Rippling Emerald Eyes
by Hakusei
Summary: Sakura has vanished and is soon recovered...Sasuke does something he would never do in a million years! What is this thing? Will love be bliss in paradise or a hell of a time?
1. Fights, Shadow, Figure?

Raya: HEY YALL!!! I am pumped for my SasukeXSakura story!!!!! Fireworks*BOOM**BOOM* YAAAHOOOOOO!!!  
  
Rippling Emerald Eyes  
  
Streaks of blue, orange, red, and purple were seen in the twilight skies: under that sky was a pair of emerald green eyes glistening in the rippling water. A raven-haired boy stand under a dark green shaded tree gazing a the once seen figure standing by the blue waters edge...that boy could still hear the pink-haired girls voice cry out......  
  
Sasuke-kun...  
  
"What??" Rising from the startling misfortune a boy named Sasuke awoke with sweat trickling down his back.  
  
"I thought you would wake up!!" said a blond- ocean blue eyed boy, "You took quiet a snooze!!"  
  
"We were all so worried!!"  
  
"Sakura!!" said Sasuke shifting his head to the right only to see the silver haired jounin and a boy named Naruto sitting by an empty chair...  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Come on Sasuke!!" said the blond boy,  
  
"Alright I'm coming."  
  
"We should pay our respects," said their sensi: Kakashi.  
  
"Mrs. Haruno will be..."  
  
"She knows Naruto." Said their teacher.  
  
"Oh...I hope she is alright I mean after..."  
  
"Naruto...stop..."  
  
"Alright sensi..."  
  
'Why did he stop Naruto from talking?? Why are we going to Sakura's hous....SAKURA!!!'  
  
"What happened to Sakura!??"  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"Sasuke are you all right??"  
  
"Oh!! It's nothing!?"  
  
"You had long battle with Gaara, you must be tired." Said the jounin  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
As the jounin and the blond-boy creek through the door: the wind seeped in through open curtains; now fluttering in the breeze with a pink strand floating on in the room landing on the bed......  
  
Soon rain began to fall. The pitter, pattering of rain was heard on the roof. The raven-haired boy closed the window only to see the stand of pink on his bed... The window still slightly open, rain seeped in. The boy examined to pink strand to find it was from her!  
  
The boy looked out the window rain falling from his face only to hear thunder then lighting. As the lighting flashed a blacked shadowed figure appeared in the rain. The figure was drenched in rain, clothes torn, the figure seemed to wobble then limp. The boy saw her and shouted as the lighting flashed revealing the figures appearance...  
  
"SAKURA!!" yelled the boy now seeing the figure smiling whispering...  
  
"Sasuke..."  
  
I think I'm bad.....very bad...but I like it...! 


	2. Wind, Suprise, Alive!

Raya: Next one! So quick!  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-  
  
Rippling Emerald Eyes  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-  
  
The boy soon awoke to see a tattered, wet, figure by him on the floor.  
  
"Who??" said Sasuke feeling a bump on his head,  
  
"Sasuke it's been a long time...I need you just as much as you need me...I will always be with you...Saaaaasuukeeee..." said the girl,  
  
Soon the door swung open revealing several people!! A girl with a short pony-tail with a gaze of disabled, a girl with dark hair and white eyes, a boy with a spiky pony-tail, a boy with big eyebrows, a girl with two buns on the sides of her head, and a boy with white eyes. Sasuke looked twice to see the figure but the figure disappeared as the wind died down.  
  
"Oh SASUKE!!!" said the girl known as Ino.  
  
"Ino??"  
  
"You remember?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"You gave use a scare Uchiha once we heard a loud crash hit the floor..." said the boy named Neji  
  
"Yeah are you o.k.?" asked the boy named Lee.  
  
"I don't think I can't get any better" said Sasuke getting up....  
  
"Sasuke you..." started the girl; Ten Ten.  
  
"I need a walk..." soon Sasuke was up out the door.  
  
"Sasuke..." said Naruto.  
  
"Go look over him." Said Kakshi.  
  
"Alright!"  
  
'Sakura.....I saw you but why did you leave??'  
  
*Flashback*  
  
'Hey mom!!'  
  
'Yes Sasuke?'  
  
'Can you tell me the story about the tree??'  
  
"The legend? Alright lets sit down...'  
  
'Oh boy!'  
  
'Alright...lets see, once upon a time a fair maiden was left by her husband to go off to battle. He left without a trace. The girl knew he was leaving before he even knew. So she traveled not know what would happen.'  
  
'So what happened mommy???'  
  
'Sweetie you've heard it more then one thousand times!'  
  
'I don't care! I like it!'  
  
'Alright Sasuke, so lets see where were we?'  
  
'We were at the part with the girl traveling!'  
  
'Oh that right! So the girl traveled for to the Shanghan Mountains where the only tree was on the very top. The girl remembered that legend has it that if you pry to the great spirit from there he will grant you one wise ....but sadly the trade was difficult. Some people gave up their lives to get their wish. The girl knew what the price was and she wished and was never seen again....'  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"That's it!!!" said the boy running off to his house.  
  
"Hey Sasuke what's up??" asked Iruka  
  
"Oh hi sensi!!" said Sasuke, "What is it?"  
  
"We found her!"  
  
"WHAT??" said Sasuke running up to Master Iruka.  
  
"Sakura...she is alive!!"  
  
"Sakura!! Take me to her!!"  
  
"She is at the Konoha Hospital under intensive care."  
  
"Alright!!!!" said Sasuke running to the hospital. 'Sakura I will be able to see you!'  
  
Sasuke ran off only thinking of 'her'. The girl the cared for more then life at stake!  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-  
  
Raya: I just love it! 


	3. Hospital, Sleep, Awakening!

Raya: I love being quick!  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-  
  
Rippling Emerald Eyes  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-  
  
Sasuke ran as fast as he could, passing his friends.  
  
"Sasuke??' they all said as he passed them...suddenly something hit them all. They all knew the reason...Sakura was back.  
  
Sasuke had gotten to hospital now in Sakura's room...He gazed, the 'girl' HER, she was on so many machines, but still asleep. Sasuke didn't care he just wanted to be by her. So he pulled up a chair to notice there were more people coming.  
  
"Hey guys!" he said.  
  
"Sasuke it's great to see you smile!" said Hinata and Ten Ten, and Ino.  
  
"uuh..." said Sasuke blushing.  
  
"And blushing!" said Neji to Naruto who was snickering.  
  
"Hey!!" said Sasuke.  
  
"Hush down o.k.??" said the teachers now entering the room with Sakura's mom.  
  
"My dear Sakura!" said the happy mother putting the flowers she brought to her daughters bedside.  
  
"I'm sorry Mrs. Haruno..."  
  
"Why would you be sorry Sasuke-san?? Sakura-chan is back!" said Naruto  
  
"I know why Sakura left and why she was missing!! It's because of me she left!!" he said now ready to collapse.  
  
"Sasuke I know as well it's because to the story right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"You do not have to worry. Sakura may have been gone from the Leaf for 2 months but I knew she would come back! Did she visit you??"  
  
"Visit Sasuke?" said everyone.  
  
"On the rainy day...yes...I looked at everyone then back at her and she was gone."  
  
'Whoa!! WHAT THE HELL?? HAS SASUKE AND MRS.HARUNO GONE INSANE??' thought everyone.  
  
"Our family has gone there a lot. But they all come back with the spell still in hand."  
  
"What spell?" asked Sasuke,  
  
"A spell that can make you disappear to fool the gods, like a clone, the clone is taken and then the real body is far before the gods even know."  
  
"That's why! But how was Sakura injured??"  
  
"She might have been caught. But she will be o.k. if you stay with her Sasuke."  
  
"Alright."  
  
"O_O" said everyone.  
  
"Don't worry Sakura!"  
  
Soon everyone left only Sasuke was with Sakura. Sasuke looked at her and soon was gazing at her fluttering eyes.  
  
"Sasuke?"  
  
"SAKURA!!" said Sasuke hugging Sakura with all he could muster.  
  
"Sasuke?? I thought..."  
  
"I beat him and I came back to be with you!!!"  
  
"Sasuke!" said Sakura with a happy look on her face!(If you read Chobits then you know the happy face I'm talking about the face Chi makes when she is with Hideki) The moon passed through Sakura's room giving rays of light on Sakura's face, still scratched like a tiger or something scratched her. She soon fall asleep...  
  
"Sakura I will stay with..." said Sasuke.  
  
"I would love that...." Replied Sakura now asleep, with Sasuke watching over her with happy eyes. But Sakura had something she had to do...Something very important!!  
  
_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_- Raya: YAAHOO!! I love this story! 


	4. Caf'e, Sleepover, Pancakes!

Raya: Hey yall...I miss updating  
  
^_____________________________________________________________________^  
  
Rippling Emerald Eyes  
  
^_____________________________________________________________________^ "Sakura you haven't touched your hot chocolate..." said a worried cold Sasuke...  
  
"Oh...sorry I was just thinking how worried everyone was, and I'd hope to apologize..."  
  
"Don't worry I have everything under control" said the raven-haired boy smiling.  
  
It was a cold day in Konoha. It had been 2 weeks since Haruno Sakura had been back with everyone. The snow had fallen on December 12th with cold winds blowing on the window; leaving white frost on the windows of the café.  
  
"Later will have a party...aaah...sleep over." Said Sasuke,  
  
"What??? But where will we stay?? Who will come??" said a confused pink- haired girl.  
  
"WHOA!! Slow down! We'll be staying at Hinata's family dojo...she's letting us. Shikamaru, Ino, Naruto, Hinata, Kakashi for some reason (I think parental vision), you, and me will be going!"  
  
"Really?? You really mean it?" asked an emerald eyed girl.  
  
"Yeah really...will have a lot of fun...everyone can come so you don't have to worry!"  
  
"ALRIGHT!! HELL YEAH!" yelled Sakura with utter excitement and joy to see her friends.  
  
"Now that's the Sakura I know!" proclaimed the dark eyed boy with happiness and contentment.  
  
After a day had passed through the gray cloudy days of Konoha; the clouds disappeared for the night of Sakura's big sleep over...the blissful moon lightened the path for our ninja guest to arrive, with Sakura and Hinata setting things up.  
  
"I think this will be the best ever!" said the dark haired girl,  
  
"I think so too... so lets see...chips...soda...dip...candy...pizza...juice...plates...napkins...is that everything?"  
  
"I think so, we'll be sleeping in the room by the kitchen and the boys sleep in the room by the bathroom..."(All the rooms are huge!!! They're the size of...and average living room or something...)  
  
The doorbell rang with a ding-dong; soon everyone was inside talking, listening to music, playing around...uhh maybe hurting each other.  
  
"OWWIE!" yelled Naruto  
  
"NARUTO NO BAKA!!" said the dark eyed boy with Naruto in a headlock...  
  
"You guys stop fighting!!" insisted Ino  
  
"DIE!!" yelled Naruto putting Sasuke in a head leg lock and Sasuke putting Naruto in a leg lock as well; because Sasuke was kind-of upside down and Naruto was right-side-up (You get the picture)  
  
After what I like to call Truth or Dare; truth style...It was very interesting!! Shikamaru dared Ino to stay 100ft away from Sasuke to see how long she can last...she lasted only 3sec to be exact. Kakashi dared everyone to sleep together!! Like Sakura and Sasuke, Ino and Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata!! MU HAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
It was 11:35 when everyone went to bed it was pretty funny!! Ino punched Shikamaru and Hinata stayed close to Naruto who didn't really care, and Sasuke and Sakura...well....  
  
"Sakura?"  
  
"Sasuke can I ask you something??"  
  
"Sure...what?" asked a shadowed raven haired boy...  
  
"I.... M..m...must have forg...o...otten...g...g..go..ood night..." stuttered a pale white; as a sheet Sakura laying down in a stagnated position shivering.  
  
Sasuke suddenly got in Sakura's bed and hugged under the covers...  
  
"Sasuke?" said a confused Sakura getting warmer,  
  
"Ssssh...just go to sleep...we can go to the park tomorrow! How is that?" asked a devil smiling Sasuke,  
  
"Alright...but.." murmured Sakura,  
  
"??" "Oh It's nothing!"  
  
The black gleaming starry night soon passed as the rays of orange, red, and pink shown through the windows with the aroma of rice and other goodies cooking in the kitchen of the Hayuga's abode.  
  
"I smell PANCAKES!!!" yelled a half asleep lazy eyed Naruto.  
  
"Yep!" said Sasuke cooking a 5th batch of homemade fluffy, butter milk pancakes!  
  
"WHAO!! Sasuke-kun can cook!!" said Shikamaru and Ino in unison.  
  
"I smell strawberries!" said another sleepy camper...KAKASHI!  
  
"You sure can smell Master!" said Sakura in a red bed kimono and her pink hair up with a white bandana, and in sandals.  
  
"Were making pancakes with whatever topping of fruit you want!" said Sasuke in a blue bed yukata, and in slippers.  
  
"Where did you get everything?" asked Hinata,  
  
"Me and...OH! I mean Sakura and I thought that we would make you guys something nice at daybreak!" explained Sasuke flipping pancakes.  
  
"So I just went out to the gardens at my house, not that far ya know, and I picked some strawberries, blueberries, and a lot more!" exclaimed Sakura serving the pancakes to her friends and the fruit glaze.  
  
"Mmmm delicious!" said everyone, when everyone was settled down.  
  
The table had 3 stacks of pancakes and strawberry fruit glaze, blueberry, peach, and cherry. Everyone ate so much it took a while to get out of the house...Kakashi was slumped on the couch with Ino, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Hinata. Sakura and Sasuke just laughed their heads off at their friends eating too much!  
  
^_____________________________________________________________________^  
  
I love it!! Pancakes are goood^_^ 


	5. Dissapear, pure white snow, I will find ...

Raya: Hi!! I can't wait for reviews!  
  
^_____________________________________________________________________^  
  
It was exactly 69 days 6 hours, and 56 mins, since Sakura was back...The sun rose over the Hokage monument Sasuke lay in bed sleeping...right by empty bed sheets and pajamas, on the floor.  
  
"Sakura?......SAKURA??!!!!" yelled Sasuke,  
  
"Sasuke what's up??" asked a dashing Ten Ten, Ino, and Hinata.  
  
"Sakura she's gone!"  
  
"WHAT??" said the girls.  
  
"Bad move Sasuke!" said the other boys by the open door. "What did you do to her you stupid b*****  
  
"Sakura is missing be nice or else!!!" said Ino and the other girls  
  
"Or what?" asked the boys(N/A: stupid boys..)  
  
"Or what you say...WE'LL RING YOUR NECKS, TAKE YOUR EYES OUT WITH SPOONS, AND TAKE OUT ALL YOUR ORGANS AND PUT THEM IN THE BLENDER!!!" yelled the girls,  
  
"O_O!!"  
  
"Thought so!" said the girls triumphantly.  
  
The snow was falling on the mountain's of Shanghan Mountains with a dieing Sakura just at the peek with snow and wind beating down on her tattered body with scrapes, bruises, clothes torn (And no for you perverts Sakura's clothes are not torn 'THERE'!!) Sakura suddenly collapsed on the white pure snow saying...  
  
"Sasuke...please...come find me...I must know..." soon her body was covered with snow...but at hand was a scroll with a heart design and inscriptions...  
  
^_____________________________________________________________________^  
  
Sasuke shuffled through the pure white snow turning it dirty brown as it mixed with dirt and sand. The raven-haired boy so stopped by the shrine to pray for Sakura's safety. The bell soon rang for class to start... Sasuke soon heard and dashed off to class...  
  
"And now class we'll be going to the park to observe outside..." said a man with a pony tail in...MASTER IRUKA!!!!!(He is sooo strong, smart, KAWAII, cute, sweet, kind, did I mention KAWAII??!)  
  
The class soon was out side Naruto and Hinata looking at the tree's and sky with Shikamaru and Ino. Neji and Ten Ten were looking at the little grass that was still seen through the snow...Sasuke was gazing up at a bird looking for its mate; perched atop a tree branch hopping around tweeting...  
  
"Sakura...are you looking for me?? Or...am I looking for you?" thought Sasuke  
  
Naruto soon saw his rival and friend gaze with confusion...soon Naruto asked Master Iruka to help...but all he said was...  
  
"You can't control love...and certainly can't control someone else for your on satisfaction..." That's all he said which was pissing Naruto off!!  
  
"I hope Sasuke is alright!" said Ino.  
  
"Yeah...he looks like a dead outline standing there!" said Naruto  
  
"Uchiha need help" said Neji,  
  
"Hai..." said Hinata,  
  
Sakura was buried under snow sending a message with the wind blowing down the mountains to the Hidden Leaf...right to Uchiha Sasuke.  
  
"Huh??" said Sasuke with the wind blowing around him like a shark.  
  
"Sakura??" mumbled Sasuke looking up at the mountains, "I know now...what I have to do...I must find you" said Sasuke.  
  
"Sasuke must have cracked..." said the others,  
  
"No..." said Iruka,  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?" asked his students,  
  
"He knows his destiny and nothing will get in his way...to find his one person for him..." exclaimed Iruka.  
  
'Sakura...I'm coming!!' said Sasuke dashing off to his home to get supplies to leave on the journey that will decide his future. To see if "she" is the one for him...or if he will die alone...  
  
^_____________________________________________________________________^  
  
Raya: Sooo cute!!:_: 


	6. Crossing, Frozen?, life and love!

Raya: I missed this!  
  
Sasuke traveled through snow, hail, wind, and frost to get to his destination to find the dieing Sakura to find and be with her!...The friends of the raven-haired boy wished him good luck on his trip to cross the powerful water, land, and wind; to enable his journey to carry on!!  
  
"Sakura I will find you and bring you back to what you call home!!" said the shivering boy.  
  
A week had passed and Sasuke was half ways up the mountain. His body shivering and cold was at the peek...but only snow remained...Suddenly he saw a scroll. He searched through the snow and found a pale hand and soon a body...  
  
"Sakura!!" yelled Sasuke...He say her pale cold body...he picked her up and soon was down the mountain valleys, and soon traveling through the tall grass that was at the edge of Konoha.  
  
"And now class...we will be..." said Iruka teaching his class when...  
  
The door suddenly flew open by a hair's breadth then a THUD!! Two bodies's trembling and pale tumbled in.  
  
"Sakura??? Sasuke??" said Iruka.  
  
"We need to get them to the hospital quickly!!" said Hinata picking up Sakura's pale body.  
  
"We have to hurry!" said Naruto pulling up Sasuke's limp body.  
  
"I'll call!" said Ino rushing to the phone.  
  
"Hold on you two!" said Iruka....  
  
Two weeks have passed and Sasuke was waking up for the first time...  
  
"Huh?? Ow! My head!" he said rubbing his smack of the head from Naruto trying to wake him up...  
  
"You're awake!" said a girl with pink locks sitting in the next bed next to Sasuke. The day had been an insane day for these two but...... what will await them on their crossing of life and love??? So you'll have to read to find out!!  
  
Raya: I think this one is the best.... 


	7. EARLY? I worry about you, only you invit...

Raya: I have nothing to say...  
  
The day passed and Sakura and Sasuke became more and more aware of each other's manner, desires, wants, and all that kind of crap...  
  
"Sakura-chaaaaaaaaaaan!!!" said an enthusiastic Naruto jumping down the street.  
  
"poofs in Hi my wonderful students!"  
  
"OO" gawked his students.  
  
"What?" asked their teacher  
  
"HE IS EARLY!!!" shouted Naruto,  
  
"Someone call the Ginus book of world records!" (F.Y.I: I spelled that wrong...bad spelling..) said Sakura.  
  
"...Wow." Said a lazy Sasuke still recuperating from the cold, cold trip.  
  
Everyone soon saw Sasuke shivering even though is was a nice cool and hot mid-summer day...  
  
"Sasuke??" asked a confused Sakura.  
  
"It's nothing...." Said Sasuke now walking off.  
  
"Well now that Sasuke is gone...uhh..scratches his chin....class is canceled!" said Kakashi  
  
"Why???" asked Naruto  
  
"Because we would need him for the mission!"  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Naruto,  
  
Soon Naruto was trying to kill his sensei while Sakura spied on Sasuke from a tree branch by his house...  
  
Sakura saw Sasuke with his shirt off!!(drool a lake ladies!) She could see he had flesh scars under his shirt and very, very muscular arms!(drool an ocean ladies!) Sheesh...Sakura stop drooling...W/E but anyhoo...Sasuke was staring at the mirror on his wall with a picture of Sasuke with ice cream on his nose and Sakura smiling brightly eating ice cream as well in front of a radiant pond!  
  
"I can't remember when you last smiled or cried...my Sakura-san...strokes picture All I can remember is when you were in the snow..shudders so frightful!" said Sasuke now lying on his bed...  
  
"Sasuke---KUUUUN!!!" yelled Sakura now falling out of the tree!  
  
There was a THUD! Sasuke dashed to his white window looking out to see Sakura rubbing her head from the fall...  
  
"SAKURA" yelled Sasuke out the door and helping her up! "What are you doing here?" asked Sasuke  
  
"I was concerned!" said Sakura.  
  
"Well you shouldn't have come...but..Saw Sakura's puppy dog eyes.... Well I guess you can stay for dinner..." said Sasuke blushing and scratching the back of his head...  
  
"Really??? You really mean it?" said Sakura in Sasuke's face. real close  
  
"Yeah sure!!" said Sasuke franticly, "You can come by 7:30 because I still need to cook..."  
  
"o.k.!!!" said Sakura no dashing off...  
  
I love it!!!!! Oh yeah this is Raya! 


	8. Inner self?, Dinner, Just kiss me!

Raya:cooks cookies! I made cookies for you all!!hads them cookies Whatever your fav cookie is then that's it!!  
  
Mari: Playing with floss I see?  
  
Raya: (Plays with floss) huh? Oh everyone this is my inner self!  
  
Mari: (takes floss)  
  
Raya(  
  
Mari: MU HAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Raya: I'm having an off day!  
  
The window was open...BOOOM! Sasuke blew up his kitchen!!!  
  
Sakura came and was sad and ran away from Konoha and everyone committed suicide and died over Sakura...  
  
NOT!!!!  
  
BOOM!!! Streamers and confetti flew everywhere! Sakura was in the middle covered in the stuff! Sasuke was in a light blue apron and pointing to a candle lit table with tons of food!!!  
  
"Sasuke! It's so, so , mmm! It smells good!" said Sakura now sitting down on a cherry varnished chair...  
  
"Well I made it for you!" said Sasuke giving Sakura a peck on the cheek.  
  
"OO?? nn"  
  
They both ate Sasuke's food...or if it was even food! But it was!  
  
"Sasuke this is great!" exclaimed Sakura  
  
"Thought you would like it! I asked what your favorite food was from your friends!"  
  
"Oooh!"  
  
"So did you like it???" asked Sasuke...  
  
"YEP!" said Sakura with a cat like smile plastered on her pale blushing face; as Sasuke gazed up he say her emerald eyes glisten in the light of the chandelier.( Sasuke somehow inherited a lot of money from his parents will soooo her upgraded his house a bit...)  
  
"Sakura..."  
  
"Yes?" asked Sakura now finished...it was 8:30! Time sure fly's!!! "Oh! Time sure fly's! I have to go!!!!" said Sakura now almost out the door until...  
  
Suddenly Sasuke was holding Sakura in his arms tightly and kissing her even so passionately! (I am bored and so I was wondering if I succeeded in being very passionate?)  
  
"Sasuke?" mumbled Sakura; it was the only thing she could get out of mouth since it was close to Sasuke's lips, (Be fuming ladies!) He was soon letting go and retired to his room soon thinking...  
  
'What the HELL??! I can't believe I just!! DUDE!'  
  
'Sasuke?' wondered Sakura now leaving; 'I wonder? What would make him do that?? He would never do that! Not even to me!!( You ladies thought Sasuke's superior lip's were destined for you right???)  
  
"FOREHEAD GIRL!!"  
  
"Ino???" said Sakura now half way down the street.  
  
"So what were you doing at 'his' house?? Hmmm?" asked Ino Yamanaka with curious blue eyes shimmering in the moon light.  
  
"Well....I'll.." started Sakura.  
  
"I want to know too!!!" yelled Ten Ten and Hinata at the same time..  
  
"uhh! I ..Well...We..uh!"  
  
"Spit it out woman!!! TELL ME!" said the 2 girls shaking her...Hinata was just standing there...  
  
"I'll tell you guys at lunch tomorrow!" said Sakura running off...  
  
I love this story! 


	9. Iruka, I'll tell you!, Marry me!

Raya: I must continue!  
  
Iruka: Don't I show up?  
  
Raya: Iruka...love...I don't think so!  
  
Iruka/Raya:......NOOOO!!  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()  
  
It was at school that Sakura explained the whole story to her friends, with every detail except the kiss...  
  
"He really did THAT!!??" they all said in unison except for Hinata...she was sick and couldn't come to school...  
  
Sakura nodded to the response and then blushed as she saw Sasuke with the other boys...Shikamaru, Naruto, Neji...ect...he was telling the story too!!! She blushed again as he winked at her...  
  
"Sakura you lucky girl, you!!!" said Ino putting her friend in a headlock...  
  
"Ino aren't you going to tell her what happened with your little Shika- kun?" snickered Ten Ten.  
  
"Ten Ten!!! I told you!!"  
  
Soon Ino and Ten Ten were in a cat fight as Sasuke gestured Sakura to go outside...  
  
"Sasuke did you need something?" asked Sakura...  
  
"I was wondering if you would..."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Would...WOULD LIKE TO BE MY WIFE!??" blurted Sasuke sweating up a tempest!  
  
"Wha...??" said Sakura...  
  
"I know it's early but...in my parents will...it said I had to marry someone before Itachi, my brother or at least engaged!" said Sasuke  
  
"I don't know...it's so sudden!"  
  
"I know but.." I seems some people were wide-eyed and eves dropping on Sasuke and Sakura's convo...  
  
'How come not me????' thought Ino and Ten Ten..  
  
'Uchiha has cracked!!' thought the boys...  
  
"Sakura...(He kneeles)...Will(Gets out a box then opens it to reveal a sapphire gem; silver band ring in it!)...you marry me??" asked Sasuke blushing...  
  
"I...I..I..." Sakura was speechless so was everyone else!!  
  
"It's o.k.....you can wait."  
  
"Yes!!" yelled Sakura with all her might...  
  
"Sakura...." Said Sasuke slipping the ring on her finger...  
  
"SAKURA!!" yelled the girls...  
  
"UCHIHA??" yelled the boys  
  
"What???" said Sasuke and Sakura twirling there head's to see everyone...  
  
"Uchiha! Have you cracked???" asked Shikamaru...  
  
"Well...no...at least I don't think so..." said Sasuke scratching the back of his neck.  
  
"Well...uhhh" said Sakura blushing,  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()( )()()()()()()()()()()  
  
I love this story!! SOOO MUCH! 


	10. The end, I do, LIFE!

Raya: sobhic I can't it's the last chapter!!!  
  
Iruka: It's o.k....pats Raya's back  
  
Itachi:Hey...  
  
Iruka/Raya:OO  
  
Itachi:....W/E  
  
------------------------------------  
  
8 years later...  
  
------------------------------------  
  
"With the power invested in me... you are now man and wife...you may kiss the bride.." said the father...  
  
As our fine groom lifted the white fish net veil off of the pale blushing face of his new wife...Sakura Uchiha...  
  
"chu "Sasuke kissed his bride and she gave in...  
  
The family and friends of both newly-weds cheered to their children saying congrats or way to go!!!  
  
"Way to go Sakura!!!" said Ino with her husband Shikamaru with their son Shota...  
  
"Congrats!!" said Mrs. Uzamaki Hinata with their twins a girl and a boy, Minazaki and Kei..  
  
"Will see you two soon!!" said Mr. Hyuga and his wife Ten Ten and their baby girl, Ichigo...  
  
"Will see you guys later!!!" said Sasuke and Sakura Uchiha's parents...  
  
"BYE!!!" said the couple now on the road to their romantic beach vacation!!  
  
"Sasuke what will happen now?" asked his wife...  
  
"Now...will start on the road of life...and love!" said Sasuke with a foxy smile  
  
"Alright..." said Sakura,  
  
They soon were gone in the pink, red, and orange twilight sky distance...soon...they will find the sensation of life and love....  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Raya: NOOOOOO IT'S SOOO SHORT!!!! NOOO! It's over!!!!! I will make a sequel... 'WHAT???? CRASH Sasuke??' 


End file.
